


Blessed be the Children of Lady Meyneth

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Miqol.” Her voice was quiet, shaking. “Why?”“We could use some fresh blood, some hope for our future. If this little one opens their eyes, we’ll know our lady is still with us.”Her hands were shaking now. “We don’t have the resources to care for an infant.”“We’ll find a way, we always do.”“And if Lady Meyneth does not bless this little body with new life?”“We’ll reduce it to scrap and use it for other needs around the village.” Miqol paused, a chuckle escaping his lips. “But for the sake of our people, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”
Kudos: 8





	Blessed be the Children of Lady Meyneth

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgent OC stuff wahoo!

They had left Agniratha, unable to get through to Egil. All their pleas fell on deaf ears, no matter what they said or did. It was impossible to pull him from his road towards revenge, Lady Meyneth sleeping and unable to do anything…

And so, the Machina had fled, piling into the only ship they had. Finding a place on the fallen arm of their Titan to live, away from the eyes of Egil and Zanza both. A place among junk to slowly begin building a new home.

It was full of turmoil at first, slowly building themselves a place to stay… but they found peace. Peace, a place where misfits running from the Mechon could come together and hide. Protect each other and pray to their lady to stop Egil.

However, for Miqol, it seemed that wasn’t the only prayer he was making. Lady Meyneth slept, but what did that mean for the new children of their people? It was her blessing that allowed them to draw breath, allowed them to live.

If a child was made, would they actually activate? Would they be able to grow as the other Machina? That was the question on his mind as he prayed, prayed and worked quietly on a project alone on Junks.

He was quiet about it, laughing and shushing anyone who asked just what he was building. They would see later, he would say. This could very well be the proof there is still hope for our race, where Egil sees none.

After a while, people stopped asking just what he was up to. They would watch from a distance, listen quietly as he worked in the dead of night, and say nothing. Whatever it was, he believed in it, and they supposed they should believe in it as well.

Miqol had never steered them wrong once, after all.

It was Linada who first realized just what he was doing, and by that point, it was too late to dissuade him. In his arms was a child -- a Machina child, built when they were low on supplies and hope. A child that, Linada couldn’t help but wonder, very well could have been made simply for Miqol to believe he had children he could still believe in.

“Miqol.” Her voice was quiet, shaking. “Why?”

“We could use some fresh blood, some hope for our future. If this little one opens their eyes, we’ll know our lady is still with us.”

Her hands were shaking now. “We don’t have the resources to care for an infant.”

“We’ll find a way, we always do.”

“And if Lady Meyneth does not bless this little body with new life?”

“We’ll reduce it to scrap and use it for other needs around the village.” Miqol paused, a chuckle escaping his lips. “But for the sake of our people, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Linada hadn’t be able to stand looking at him any longer than that. She had left the room, excusing herself with a lump in her throat. This child would either never be or be a symbol of hope… So much weight on such little shoulders, she couldn’t even imagine.

She just hoped ill will would not be strong. Possibly born into a group of people with little resources and time, needing to be cared for and raised… The Machina were a kind and patient people, but that could only go so far. Could they all continue to feel that way about a little thing unable to help around the village for years to come?

She hoped they could, at the very least.

The next time any of them heard of the child, it was time to see if they would awaken. Linada’s hands shook as she helped Miqol place the child in the pod he had made for them. Welded together out of the remnants of his other childrens’ pods, if she had to guess.

Placed in the pod, she took a step back and let Miqol sprinkle petals of flowers from their city upon them. Some of the last flowers they had from Agniratha, picked and pulled apart to spread on the child, as ritual had it.

“Do you have a name in mind?” She asked, voice quiet. “That’s the last step, after all. Give them a name and Lady Meyneth will bless the body with life.”

Miqol nodded. “Menyx. A name to echo the name of our Lady. To show her we know she is still with us, and that we have hope for our future under her care.”

Linada hummed and looked at the little body and waited, watched for any sign of life… When they took their first little breath, she wasn’t sure why she wanted to cry. Cry from the joy of knowing Lady Meyneth was still watching them? Or cry from pity for what the future held for this child?

They started to cry, sobbing as their body filled with life, and she picked them up, not waiting for Miqol to ask her to do as such. “There, there, little one… Welcome to life, Menyx…”

“Well, would you look at that!” Miqol gave a laugh as Linada handed him his new child. “Crying louder than even Egil did when he was born! You have quite the lungs for someone so small, don’t you?”

Linada excused herself, allowing Miqol time alone with his new family member, doing her best to keep any distaste out of her words. He knew what he was doing, surely. Knew what this child was bound to go through…

She just hoped he could help them manage it all.


End file.
